Heimkehrer
by steinkind
Summary: Seit Tagen wollte er schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Rohan sein. Zurück zu dem Ort wo sein Platz ist, auf dem weiten, grünen Steppen seiner Heimat, zwischen seinem Volk. Aber anstatt sein Pferd zum entgültigen Aufbruch zu satteln stand er wie schon so o
1. I

Der Krieg war vorüber. Die Länder regten sich langsam wieder in stiller Erschütterung und die Schlachtfelder verdörrten leise in der neuen Sonne des vierten Zeitalters. Der Wind streifte seicht entlang der Türmen der weisen Stadt.

Eomer lehnte sich weiter vor, über die Brüstung Minas Tiriths und blickte auf die Pellenor Felder weit unter ihm. Der Schatten des weißen Baums von Gondor legte sich weich auf seine Schultern.

Die Felder waren still und leer. Kaum etwas bewegte sich auf der weiten Graßfläche. Einige Bauern Karren und wenige Reiter kamen von Süden herrauf, hinterließen ihre Abdrücke auf den verstaubten Wegen. Die Spuren der großen Schlacht waren lang beseitig und die Ebene schien sich in einem erschöpften Schlaf zu erholen, von Schreien, Blut und den Wehklagen der Opfer und Gefallenen.

Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte für was diese friedliche wirkend Felder vor einigen Monaten als Bühne gedient hätten meinte man sich nicht vorstellen zu können es wäre jemals anders gewesen als in diesem reinen Augenblick des Friedens.

Ein Schmerz, fast körperlich zu spüren, durchzog Eomers Inneres, als er an den Tag zurückdachte an dem er dort unten schreiend und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, unter den Tausenden gekämpft hatte. Ein Schmerz, intensiv und wirklich, ein Reißen und Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden, dass ihn keuchen ließ.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich leise stöhnend über sein Gesicht, lehnte sich wieder zurück von der Brüstung. Sein Kopf schmerzte und der träger, staubiger Wind ließ seine Lippen trocken werden.

Seit Tagen wollte er schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Rohan sein. Zurück zu dem Ort wo sein Platz ist, auf dem weiten, grünen Steppen seiner Heimat, zwischen seinem Volk. Aber anstatt sein Pferd zum entgültigen Aufbruch zu satteln stand er wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen auf einem der weiten Plataues der weißen Stadt Gondors und blickte hinunter auf die vertrocknenden Schlachtfelder. Ein Gefühl zwischen nicht können und nicht wollen hielt ihn zurück vom Verlassen Minas Tiriths und der Rückkehr nach Rohan.

Es würde still sein in Edoras und seinen königlichen Hallen, nachdem Theoden im Kampf sein Leben gelassen hatte und auch sein Sohn Theodret in den kalten Gruften der Vorfahren lag anstatt Meduseld mit seinem Leben zu füllen.

Eomer seufzte; still und kalt käme ihm seine Heimatstadt vor. Er fühlte als gäbe es dort für ihn nichts mehr. Ebenso wenig wie hier, in Minas Tirith. Willkommen fühlte er sich, aber trotz alle dem gab es hier nichts für ihn und wie verloren schwebend fühlte er sich zwischen den vielen Terrassen der weißen Perle Gondors, und er wusste nicht was ihn hier hielt.

‚Eomer!'

Eomer fuhr erschreckt herum, er hatte niemanden heran treten hören und sah nun überrascht in das Gesicht Aragons, der ihm jetzt gegenüber stand; die Hände in einander gelegt durchzogen ein dünnes Lächeln das gegerbte Gesicht.

‚Mein König.' Eomer legte die rechte Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte sich leicht zur Begrüßung.

Aragorn lachte kurz und milde auf.

‚Nein, ich bin nicht Dein König. Nenn mich Freund. Aber wie oft habe ich es schon gesagt und Du willst mich immer noch lieber als König denn als Freund sehen.'

‚Vergebt mir. Ich vergaß...mein Freund.'

Die letzten Worte kamen nur zögerlich und mit der gleichen Ehrfurcht wie die Worte ‚Mein König'. Aragorn bedachte dies lediglich mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

‚Nun, ich sehe, blickt ihr noch immer hinunter auf die Felder anstatt euch auf den Weg zurück in eure Heimat zu machen.'

Eomer nickte zögernd, zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

‚Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören sie anzusehen und an die Schlacht zu denken.'

Aragorn seufzte kaum hörbar und trat neben Eomer an die Brüstung, sah hinunter auf die Weiten vor den Toren Minas Tiriths.

‚Ich höre sie auch noch, die Schreie und schrecke auf in leichtem Schlaf über Schwerter Schlagen und warmen Blut und dunkeln Schatten.' Seine Stimme war abgesunken zu kaum mehr als einem Wispern und Eomer musterte den neuen alten König Gondors der tief geduckt neben ihm über der Brüstung lehnte. So gebeugt und müde sah er plötzlich aus, dass Eomer sich erschrak. Aragorns Gesicht, sonst so edel, wirkte zerfallen und seine Augen hohl und leer, als er auf die Felder hinunter blinzelte.

Eomer streckte die Hand aus, zog sie aber zurück bevor er Aragorns Rücken berührte.

‚Mein K...Aragorn?'

Aragorn drehte sich müde um.

‚Ihr solltet nach Hause zurückkehren, mein Freund. Euer Volk braucht euch mehr als diese toten Schlachtfelder hier.'

‚Meduseld ist leer und kalt. Nichts treibt mich dorthin.'

‚Sie brauchen euch dort. Man wird euch jubelnd empfangen, Eomer.'

Das dünne Lächeln auf Aragorns Gesicht ließ keinen Platz für Einwände und Eomer brauchte nicht zum Einverständnis zu nicken.


	2. II

Es war der nächste Morgen, früh. Der Himmel war noch in ruhendes, dunkles Blau gehüllt als Eomer aus dem Königspalast, wo seine Unterkunft sich befunden hatte, trat.

Es war kühl, aber man konnte die staubig Hitze des kommenden Tages schon fühlen und in der Luft schmecken.

Eomer sah missmutig zum Himmel auf; er fühlte es wäre keine guter Tag zum Reisen und er sollte sich beeilen wenn er noch einige Meilen schaffen wollte, bevor die lähmende Hitze ihn umfassen und den Schritt seines Pferdes verlangsamen würde.

Entschlossen schlug er den braunen Umhang um sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen.

Eomer stieß langsam das schwere Holztor zu den oberen Ställen des Palastes auf. Es war still und der lange Stall lag dunkel vor Eomer, das hektische Treiben würde erst in wenigen Stunden einsetzten. Verschlafenes Treten von Pferdehufen auf Heu war zu hören, seichtes Schnauben.

Er trat ein, schloss das Tor leise hinter sich und ging den langen Gang hinunter zu seinem Pferd, was ruhig träumend in seiner warmen Box stand.

Eomer blieb vor den Gitterstäben stehen, lächelte leise. Die Szenerie wirkte so friedlich, dass es ihm schmerzte. Sein Herz, sein Geist war immer noch ausgefüllt mit Bildern des Krieges, mit brennenden Erinnerungen, die ihn nicht losließen, ihm keine Ruhe und keinen Schlaf gönnten. Ihn des Nachts umher trieben und sich ruhelos in seinen Kissen wälzen ließen.

Vielleicht hatte Aragorn recht, vielleicht sollte Eomer fort gehen aus Gondor, die trockenen, stumm schreienden Schlachtfelder hinter sich lassen. Aber wo sollte er hin?

Nichts zog ihn zurück nach Edoras. Die Hallen Medusels würden so still sein für ihn, leer und hohl klingen mit jedem Schritt den er tun würde. Zuviel Leben war dort gewichen, hatte die Goldenen Hallen verlassen. Zuviel als dass es je wieder gefüllt werden könnte für Eomers Augen, seinen verzerrten Geist.

Der Thron würde leer sein. Rohans König war tot; sein Sohn schon viel zu lange, so war es Eomer.

Eomers Augen hatten sich geschlossen, sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und eine Hand hatte er um einen Gitterstab gelegt, ohne es zu merken. Jetzt, wo er im Begriff war Gondor zu verlassen und wieder nach Rohan zurückzukehren, war der Schmerz über die stillen Hallen so groß und greifbar, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte.

„Herr?"

Eomer schreckte auf.

„Herr?" ein junger Stallbursche in der Kluft Gondors stand neben ihm, fragend und untertänig blickend, sein Gesicht noch mit Schlaf bedeckt. „Wollt ihr fort reiten, mein Herr?"

Eomer seufzte unterdrückt, rieb sich über sein Gesicht, atmete dann tief ein um sich wieder aufzurichten. Seine Hand ließ den Gitterstab los.

„Ja, ich werde heute zurück nach Rohan reiten." Sagte er dann mit fester Stimme.

„Sehr wohl." Der Stahlbursche nickte. „Ich werde das Pferd für euch satteln." Er machte sich daran die schwere, prachtvoll verzierte Boxentür aufzuziehen.

„Nein, lasst nur. Ich werde es selbst tun. Legt euch wieder schlafen, es ist noch früh."

Eomer lächelte den Jungen dünn an, nickte ihm zu.

Der Stallbursche lächelte zurück, ein wenig dankbar, nickte und ging wieder den Gang hinunter, verschwand hinter einer kleinen Tür am Ende des Ganges.

Eomer sah ihm kurz nach, trat dann ein zu seinem Pferd, dass langsam, träge seinen Kopf zu ihm umwand. Ruhig trat er an es heran, strich ihm langsam über den warmen Rücken, sprach einige leise Worte mit ihm bevor sich daran machte es zu satteln und für die lange Reise bereit zu machen.


End file.
